


We have a family now....?

by alienrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Ive never done angst before so, M/M, Minor Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Science Fiction, The last one, Time Travel, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Nielsung Time Travel AUThis was based on the prompt generator,"Daniel and Jisung use a time machine to go to the future, and they meet a kid that immediately recognizes them as their parents. Cue the awkwardness"Or Daniel was the only one who felt awkward at first?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this is different from what you expected it to be😭😭 I've never written something like this before but I still gave it a shot, and it turned into this. So heads up, dont expect too much :')

  
Daniel and Jisung were both students at the time, both majoring in Physics, and inventing a time machine was just a research project for both of them. They didnt even knew they would succeed, because no one has ever succeeded.  
  
But seeing the situation they are in now....they are pretty much screwed...or atleast that was what Daniel thinks.

**30 minutes ago. . .**

"Hyung, why did we choose this project? you know it's not going to work" Daniel mumbled, he was still sulking that his robotic cat idea was turned down by the professor the other day, saying that 'there was no originality'. Jisung was the one that proposed the idea of the time machine and the professor shrugged hearing it but he approved of it, making Daniel more furious. Don't get him wrong, he's into Sci-fi movies, he watched all Back to the Future trilogy and he loved the idea of a time machine, but the prospect of it being successful, is impossible. He glanced at Jisung who was busy making the final adjustment on the time machine. They had built a kind of time machine based on a camera inside their laboratory, it work as a medium for travelling through time, or whatever. Daniel doesn't really care how it was made because he knows it isn't going to work but Jisung was looking positive, acting like this whole time travelling would work.  
  
"Because it's a safe bet." Jisung finally answered.  
  
"Huh?" Daniel sat down at his work chair, just observing Jisung.  
  
"We already know the result. Its going to fail. And that will be it." Jisung replied not even looking at Daniel.  
  
"But why-"  
  
"It's an easier report to write Niel. Prof said it doesnt matter if we succeed or not, what matter is that we do it and we are doing it, but we know it's going to fail so we dont have to bother doing any further trials" Jisung explained, finishing the last adjustment on the camera. "The prof knows the reason I chose this topic, so let's just feel glad he didn't rejected it" He continues grinnung at Daniel, while wiping the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve, "So which year are we travelling to?"  
  
"That make sense. You're genius hyung!!! So we don't have to stress about writing the report-- I should've thought about that sooner!" Daniel yelled, spinning his chair around and Jisung just chuckled in response.  
  
"Niel, come on, let's take a picture using this camera while at it" Jisung suggested, Daniel just hums as a reply "I'll just need to adjust the date.... hmm 2029 should be okay right?--- Well whatever, that should be fine." Jisung asked himself,adjusting the lens and the timer for the camera while urging Daniel to move to the center faster.  
  
After the camera has been set up, he runs to where Daniel was standing. Both of them look intently to the camera lens, waiting for their picture to be taken.  
  
_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_And then it was all black for both of them. . . ._

**Present time. . . (The Future)**

  
  
Daniel shot open his eyes, he was seeing a kind of flash a few seconds ago, but it felt like he just woken up from a nap. He tried to move, but his chest felt heavy, like there was something on his chest. He bowed his head down a bit only to see Jisung was sleeping soundly on his chest, hugging him.  
  
_Oh shit shit shit shit--_  
  
Daniel panicked, _did we slept together? Fuc-- wait no, I'm wearing my clothes. And Jisung's not naked too._ He thought as he lift the blanket lightly that was covering both of them.

 _Oh this is a dream isn't it..._ A smile crept to Daniel's lips, _there's no way Jisung-hyung would be sleeping in my arms right now._

  
He doesn't remember how they got into the situation (in the dream) but he was more than happy to be able to be woken up by his long-time crush, sleeping next to him, hugging him even. Daniel has the biggest crush on Jisung for the longest time as he could remember. They met when they were first paired up together for a physics project on the start of their first semester, eventhough Jisung was older than him, he just treated Jisung like a friend and Jisung was more than grateful for that. He didn't realize his feelings at first, being in denial saying that it was just his huge admiration for the elder but after some time, it felt like the feeling he had never even once felt for anyone, had grown and bloom. He'd become jealous if someone else tried to become Jisung's partner for the laboratory projects, so he would always find himself signing his name and Jisung together as partners even before the professor asked the class to partner up. He'd feel uneasy whenever Jisung adopted a new kid in his circle of friends, the last one was pretty affectionate towards Jisung and he has pretty face too. So ofcourse Daniel would feel uneasy, thinking that his spot on Jisung's heart would be taken away.  
  
He hasn't confessed yet, but he had given so many obvious signals to the elder, he was practically clinging onto Jisung, even their classmates are all just used to their shameless public display of affection in every class and lectures. Jisung would've probably known his feelings by now.

He should have.  
  
Well that's what he thought. Unfortunately, as smart as Jisung was in Physics and Astronomy, he was pretty dumb in reading people. Dense is what Daniel's other friend labelled him, and Daniel couldn't disagree. His hyung was pretty dense. Pretty, but dense.  
  
Now back to his, so called dream, Jisung has his right cheek squished on Daniel's chest, and his left arm was circling around Daniel's waist, hugging him. _He really does look beautiful in the morning_ , Daniel thought as he slightly prod Jisung's hair that fell onto his long eyelashes.  
  
_I would wake up early to see this everyday if i could._ He smiled, closing his eyes again.  
  
Just when he was about to fall asleep, he then heard a small voice.  
  
"Daddy! Papa! Wake uuuuuupp i'm going to be late for school!"  
  
_Huh?_  
  
"DAAAAAAAAD!" The voice had gotten louder, Daniel scrunched his face, he sat up, but his eyes were not fully opened yet.  
  
"DADDYYY!!!! WAKE UP!!!! WORK!!! SCHOOL!!! LATE!!!!" now the voice was clearly next to his ears because he could feel his ears stinging.  
  
"Yes yes, i'm waking up now---" wait...huh? Daniel finally opened both his eyes, he was greeted with a cute boy, wearing a school uniform and backpack on his hand. The boy's hair was a bit messy but he was cute, nevertheless.  
  
"Come on, get up dad... Why did both of you suddenly wake up late today? I know it's the last day of the semester but I still have to go to the last day of school!" The boy pouts, while looking at the person who was still sleeping next to Daniel. In seconds before Daniel could react, the boy suddenly jumped on Jisung, lying on Jisung's stomach, "Pa..... wake up, are you not making breakfast today? Paaaaa~~!" The kid shouts until he'd gotten a reaction from the sleeping person. Daniel was still sitting on the bed, looking all confused by the situation.  
  
_Am i still dreaming?_ He asked himself while staring at the little boy who was now sitting on Jisung's stomach. _This is way to real to be a dream...._  
  
Jisung finally wake up after awhile, he immediately sat up from the bed, probably shocked to see there was a little boy sitting on his body. Thank god Daniel moved fast and had hold the boy from falling. Jisung turned to look at his surrounding, finally looking at Daniel, and he looked as confuse as Daniel was.  
  
"Pa let's go make breakfast, or i'm gonna be late for school!" The kid shouted, pulling Jisung's arm, making the latter stood up from the bed and he was dragged out of the bedroom leaving the puzzled Daniel alone on the bed.  
  
_Is this really a dream--_  
  
He scanned the room, trying to figure out where he was and his eyes fall down to the picture frame on the bedside table. It was a picture of him, Jisung and the boy just now having a picnic somewhere. _Huh that's weird, I dont think I ever had picnic with Jisung-hyung_. The picture next to it was a picture of him and Jisung, in tuxedos...he's in black and Jisung in white. Jisung has a bouquet of flower in his hands, both of them were smiling on the picture. The more Daniel stare at it, the more it looked like a wedding picture. That's when he realizes the ring he was wearing.  
  
_Uh--_  
  
Daniel tried to stay calm, keeping his breathing steady, closing his eyes and trying to trace back what he remembers before he woke up..  
  
First, he remembers he was with Jisung.  
  
They were working on a project for physics in their lab.  
  
They were taking a picture, using the camera...which was also a time machine that they've built----  
  
Daniel opened his eyes, turning his head to the clock on the side table next to his to see the date.  
  
_7th August? Yeah, that was the date.... 2029..._  
  
  
_2029..._  
  
  
_2029?!!!!!!!_

Daniel screamed in his head _, There's no way....._ he thought as he immediately stood up, running out from the bedroom to search for Jisung.

  
  
  
  
He found Jisung in the kitchen, all prepped up to cook. He was wearing an apron, pouring the pancake mix into a bowl. The boy was sitting on the stool by the kitchen counter, doodling something on his book. It looked way too domestic for Daniel that he almost forgot about the actual crisis they were both in.  
  
'Hyung... what are you doing?" He finally got back to his senses.  
  
"Can't you see? I'm making breakfast..." Jisung replied to him, smiling.  
  
"Hyung, but it's--" Daniel was cut off suddenly.  
  
"Daddy, you never call Papa, hyung. Why are you suddenly calling him hyung? And where's the usual morning kiss? You always kiss papa on the cheeks when he's cooking breakfast! Did you guys fight...?" The kid's voice suddenly drop, it sounded so sad to Daniel's ears.  
  
"No it's not like that-- uh" Daniel tries to reason, eye-ing Jisung.  
  
"Daehwi" Jisung said, almost whispering. That's when Daniel realize it was the boy's name. It was plastered on his uniform.  
  
"We didn't fight Daehwi-yah. D-dad just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.. okay?" Daniel tries to convince the child petting his head, his child, apparently. "Look, daddy is giving his usual morning kiss to papa" Daniel walked to Jisung's side, wrapping his hand on Jisung's waist and gently pecks Jisung's cheek. Jisung was a bit startled by the sudden manifestation, Daniel could see his face had turned red "See?" He reassures Daehwi. To be fair, ofcourse Daniel liked it. It was a bonus point for him to even be able to give a peck at those soft cheeks he had been wanting to kiss for years.  
  
The boy then smiled while looking at his parents "okay" he replied, as he continue to doodle on his book. Jisung then calmly continues cooking. Daniel was surprised that Jisung was so calm while handling the situation...  
  
  
because he's freaking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Daehwi immediately got down from his stool, saying he has to go school now. Daniel eyed Jisung, _do we send him or? do you know which school he goes too?_ And Jisung just shook his head slightly, he was actually about to lose his cool.  
  
"Pa you don't have to send me off to the bus stop.. I promised Jinyoung to walk with him together!" Daehwi announce. _Well that's a problem solved,_ Daniel sigh in relief, which he wasn't supposed to. But Jinyoung sounded like a good boy so he just approved.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was after they had send Daehwi off that Jisung finally fell down on his knees to the ground in the living room.  
  
"Hyung...it's 2029" Daniel sat on the floor too beside Jisung.  
  
"I know...I saw the date" Jisung weakly replied, pointing at their TV screen. The date and time was shown there.  
  
Daniel clicked his tongue "That means the time machine....worked? We time travelled?"  
  
"Yeah.. I know...." Jisung sighs for the nth time.  
  
"What the hell are we gonna do?" Daniel's shoulders drop.  
  
"I dont know..."  
  
"Hyung, lets calm down and get the facts straight first." Daniel turns Jisung to face him. Daniel's heart dropped seeing the face Jisung was making. He looked like he was about to cry. "Hyung, oh no no no why are you crying--"  
  
And with that, the tears that had been hanging, fell down on Jisung's cheeks. Daniel immediately pull Jisung closer to hug him while rubbing his back. "Hyung don't cry, it's gonna be okay. We can figure this out." Daniel tried to calm Jisung. He had seen Jisung cry a lot of times before. Before, it was because of some movie or some songs he had heard. But now, Daniel can't really seem to get why Jisung was crying. _Was it because this is too much for him? Is it because we got married? Does he already know that? Is he regretting this? Is he unhappy about this future?_ All these questions that Daniel couldnt voice out, lingers in his mind.  
  
"Niel... it's just--" Jisung rubbed her nose, sniffling. Daniel took a look at Jisung's face, waiting for him to continue while still rubbing his sides.  
  
"It's just....I can't believe I figured my shit together after ten years... I have a son Daniel! His name is Daehwi! And he's soooo adorable!!!!!" Jisung screamed, crying even louder, making Daniel instantly pulled Jisung's body to hug him again.  
  
"Hyung dont worry--- wait-- Huh?" It finally registered on Daniel's brain to what Jisung had said.  
  
He stared at the wall behind them, still rubbing circles on Jisung's back, calming him. The wall that was decorated with alot of pictures of them together....and most importantly...  
  
  
Their son.... Daehwi.  
  
  
  
Daniel thinks he was screwed at first, but seeing Jisung cried tears of happiness, he doesn't know what to feel anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ok first off, i really think this is gonna be a long one.... so i dont know how many chapters it will be.  
> \- the first 1/3 of this chapter is based on Daehwi's pov.  
> \- (sorry spoiler alert) since this is a fic, just pretend that daniel's the inventor okay, you'd understand once you read through end.  
> -read it without expectations bcs i suck at writing actually😭

"Hwi!" A small voice shouts. Daehwi turns to search from where it came from.  
  
"Oh Jinyoungieeee" Daehwi calls out once he finds the owner of the voice, standing while leaning against the wall. Daehwi snickers once he saw Jinyoung flips his hair to the side all off a sudden. _He's trying to act cool again isn't he?_ Daehwi thought once he saw a group of girls that wore the same uniform as them were walking pass by him.  
  
"Yah hwi! When are you going to start calling me hyung?" Jinyoung asked once Daehwi was nearing him. Jinyoung is actually a year older than Daehwi but Daehwi never seem to treat him like one. They had been close friends since they were in kindergarten and now they are both in middle school with Jinyoung in an upper grade. When Jinyoung moved in to the apartment unit above him, Daehwi's parents went to visit Jinyoung's family and Daehwi took a liking at the big-eyed kid that was hiding behind his dad's back because he was shy. And Daehwi decided they'd become bestfriends that day while saying "you, i like you. Let's get married later" not knowing what it actually meant because his parents taught him once before when he asked why his parents got married,and Jisung only replied with 'if you like someone, you should get married to them Hwi-ya' simply, not knowing that it would stay in his child's naive mind.   
  
All of them erupted into laughter by Daehwi's proposition and that's how both families got close, with Jinyoung's parents working in the university hospital where Jisung teaches which was also near where Daniel's work lab was and them, both going to the same kindergarten and elementary school.  
  
"You know i'll ever call you hyung" Daehwi replies, which earns a click of a tongue from Jinyoung as they start to walk out of their apartment building to the bus stop to catch their school bus together.  
  
"My parents are acting weird today" Daehwi spoke, looking at the road ahead.  
  
"Your parents always act weird" Jinyoung replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Yah!" Daehwi hits his arm, not so hard but it still made Jinyoung winces in pain.  
  
"Well Daniel-hyung always looked like he wants to eat up Jisung-hyung! he always clings onto your papa like he cant keep his hands to himself... And this came straight from my dad okay!" Jinyoung ends his arguement, using his dad's name to back him up.  
  
And Daehwi just glares at him in reply, because he can't disagree. His parents love eachother so much sometimes it feels like he's in the way so he always went to play with Jinyoung to give his parents some alone time. Even so, he thinks it's cute that his parents are madly inlove with eachother. But after seeing his parents' actions today, that thought might be.....inaccurate?  
  
"Not that weird... Just... it felt like they were out of character? You know how just like when in a movie, they suddenly change the actors that played a certain character? That's how it felt when i saw them this morning." There was a glint of concern in his voice.  
  
"And that's coming from a twelve year old? That makes sense." Jinyoung chuckled which earned him another glare from the younger. "Hey-- hwi, look your parents love each other so much maybe they are trying to be subtle infront of you now. Considering you're turning thirteen next year" and Daehwi gave it second and finally flashes him a smile, thinking that maybe Jinyoung was right, that maybe his parents were trying to lessen their skinship out of consideration for their son, eventhough he was totally fine with it, _Im gonna tell them that I'm okay with it and i love it when they are being affectionate with each other_ , Daehwi made a mental note to himself.  
  
"......or maybe they just had a really rough night." Jinyoung suggested suddenly and Daehwi raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You know, like-- Maybe Daniel-hyung was you know....a bit rough with Jisung-hyung last night?"  
  
"Huh?" Daehwi questions, truly not understanding what his friend was implying.  
  
"You know...what adults do on their bed at nigh--" and Jinyoung felt a stinging pain on his arm in seconds when Daehwi slaps him hard before he even finishes his sentence.  
  
"Ok sorry i was just kidding. Thought you could use a joke after seeing that look of pure concern in your face" and then he flashes Daehwi the sweetest smile and a giggle after.  
  
To be completely honest, Daehwi would be lying if he hadn't felt a tingly feeling whenever Jinyoung flashes him that smile. He knows he does felt something more than he supposed to for his best friend, it's faint, but it's there. But he always dismisses it whenever Jinyoung tried to act cool whenever there was people, especially girls, around them.   
  


  
  
But little did he know, that Jinyoung was actually trying to protect him, in his own way, from other people stealing his 'best friend' title because he thought those girls were trying to get their way into Daehwi's bestfriends list. So he, tried to act intimidatingly by giving his most serious expression whenever they pass by but it was always Daehwi who snickered the most when he does that, he doesn't really get why.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
When their last day of school of that semester ended that day, Daehwi went straight home after saying goodbye to Jinyoung. With Jinyoung's words staying in his mind, he can't wait to tell his parents of what he thinks about it. He just hope they were home already, since sometimes his papa always had an extra class to teach in the university. But to his amusement, when he opened the front door, he saw both of his parents were home, comfortably sitting on the sofa in the living room, leaning against eachother.  
  
"Im home--" Daehwi announces but his voice got smaller when he realizes that his parents were actually sleeping. And he chuckled at that.  
  
_Guess I was worried for nothing_. Daehwi gleams in relief, putting his bag slowly on the floor and walked over to Jisung's side of the sofa and snuggled in his lap, thinking of taking a nap too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jisung was the first one to woke up out of the three of them, he didn't even realize he fell asleep on Daniel's shoulder, he was probably exhausted after crying so much today and calling in sick at his work place that Daniel had managed to find out. He was surprised to see the little boy, Daehwi, was sleeping soundly on his lap, it almost made him burst into tears again seeing how adorable the child was. But Daniel, who had woken up seconds before, halted him saying "let me carry him to his bedroom first." And Daniel gently moves away from Jisung's side, softly carried Daehwi on his shoulder, while patting his back when Daehwi groaned in his sleep.

  
  
Jisung was still sitting on the sofa staring at who knows what, after Daniel came back from putting Daehwi on his own bed. It was 2.50p.m. when he glanced at the clock on the TV screen. _Looks like we slept for almost 5 hours,_ Daniel counted in his mind. He sat back at the sofa next to Jisung, sighing for the nth time today.  
  
"Hyung, how do you feel?" Daniel asked, just making sure his hyung is calm enough before they start to talk or plan about what to do next.  
  
"I...I think i'm fine, I guess I was just sensitive. I'm sorry you had to put up with my emotional mess." Jisung looked down at his feet, rubbing his toe at the end of his tracks. He felt bad towards the younger.  
  
"Hyung-- don't say sorry. You know I would always put up with you." Daniel replied, and that made Jisung turned his head to meet Daniel's eyes. His lips formed a smile, touched by what Daniel had said to him.

And Daniel swears, it was the most beautiful and captivating smile Jisung ever gave him. He's not saying Jisung's other smiles were not attractive, but this, at that moment, that smile, that angelic smile, felt heavenly, and Daniel had never even been there before... unless, he's dead and this is all his just his afterlife imaginations. Either one, he's grateful to be able to witness such smile.  
  
Jisung suddenly hold Daniel's hand, interwined their fingers and bringing them to his lap. Daniel had goosebumps because of that and he feels blood rushing onto his face, conforming that he's nowhere near death and this is all happening in real life, and he's surrendering by accepting that he really is just whipped for the older to even think about heaven and death at the same thought.  
  
"Let's start from what happened before we woke up... and since you woke up first, you can add on what you feel when you woke up." Jisung starts, still holding onto Daniel's hand, probably seeking assurance that this is still really happening.  
  
"Oh yeah, i did a run through in my head this morning... I remembered everything about what we did yesterday, I mean, I remembered everything that happened before the date of 7th august 2019. The last memory that i had was us taking a picture from the time travel camera that we built. When I woke up, I just remembered I was seeing some kind of flash and that's just it. I woke up seeing you sleeping on my chest and me staring--- I-i mean, just, y-you sleeping." Daniel stutters and fake coughing, hoping that Jisung didn't hear the word 'staring' he said just now.  
  
Jisung hummed in reply, "Yeah, I remembered that too, but...my memory was until the camera suddenly tilted after we took the first picture, so i went to fix it and I was talking to you but you didn't answer me and as I turned around to look at you, you weren't there, which was really odd because you were just there, seconds before. Then I think I accidentally pressed the capture button and that was it. I remembered the flash too, and a kind of crash sound... I think it was the camera, it fell down and broke... I think." Jisung stared at Daniel, waiting his reply.  
  
"Huh... so now, that means, I came here alone... first? And now the camera's broken... maybe? Hmm" Daniel looked down at their interwined hands for a moment, his mind was flooding with giddiness but he got to push those thoughts at the back of his head, because they need to plan their moves now. "Wait, since you're working at the University that we went together, that means we passed that lab project, either we did my robotic cat idea or that time travel camera failed, and the prof passed us... right?" He continued, asking Jisung.  
  
"Yeah....? I guess so"  
  
"That means we must had written a lab report about it. We just need to find that report, and maybe, with that, we could find the camera.. if it ever existed." Daniel propose.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I think we can start with that. But where do we find that report? It's been 10 years...since that day. Atleast..." Jisung questioned.  
  
Daniel grinned, his bunny teeth showing, "knowing you, you'd probably had compiled and store all your lab reports in this house somewhere. I'm pretty sure you still have all your academic records from back when you were still in highschool too" Jisung pull his hand off from Daniels' to smack Daniel's knee lightly for the teasing, he can't really disagree because Daniel's probably right. Daniel just know him that well.  
  
"Come on, let's start by finding which room is the study room" Daniel stood up, offering his hand again to Jisung. Well to be honest, it's just an excuse to hold Jisung's hand, but Jisung still gladly accepts it.

  
  
The apartment was actually pretty big now that they see it. Daniel find it odd how they were able to afford the apartment in the first place, because now Daniel really wants to figure out what he does for a living. Even the kitchen and the dining place was way too spacious. They counted that there were four bedrooms, one master bedroom, which was where they woke up from and infront of it was Daehwi's that had a sign on the door that said "Hwi's" and a small heart at the end of it, they separated to check the other two rooms.  
  
Daniel went to the room near the balcony.The balcony had a beautiful view that he had to stop for a second to admire its' scenery. He finally opened the door to the room and the first thing that was in his sight was books. The room was filled with books on the big wood shelves. There were all kinds of books from Physics, to Astronomy and there was even fiction novels and story books. This room probably belong to Jisung-hyung, Daniel thought since the older was kind of a book hoarder and Daniel was more of a tech person, that he would just get his notes and books online and study from his tablet. But this still made him smile even, because even after all those years, Jisung was still that person who loved books.

_He didn't change._  
  
Daniel stopped infront of a big metal drawer besides Jisung's work table. He tried to open it, it wasn't locked but it was kind of stuck, it seemed like it hasn't been open for a long time. But Daniel managed to open it somehow, (well since his body was still of a twenty-three year old). Inside the drawer contained alot of papers, to which Daniel read was their lab reports all through university, they were organized according to years.

_See, i knew he would still have these_.

Daniel chuckled, he finds it cute that Jisung was still attached to his lab reports like all the years they were studying before, he understands why though. Jisung was the type of person to really give his best to every lab projects and reports, he was a perfectionist once it comes to writing a report. It was scary the first time when Daniel learns that Jisung was prone to accuracy but he got used to it through time. Who was he kidding, it even helped him get through his exams, most of the time.

While thinking of that, a thought suddenly crossed his mind, _Now that I think about it, why did Jisung decided to choose time machine for the project? He even said 'it's easier to write the lab report' which was so not Jisung-hyung--_ "Ah! This is it! the lab report!" Daniel shouted, when he found the lab report dated 7th August 2019 under the section for year 2019.   
  
"Hyung!" Daniel shouted, forgetting that the room was too far from where Jisung was to even hear him. So he walked out the room, went straight to the room at the opposite side of the apartment. He opened it only to see Jisung was sitting on the floor, playing with something... _is that...a cat?_   
  
Daniel scooted closer, feeling excited and realizing the fact that he hasnt touched any cats for awhile now, the thought of his cats suddenly came up to him.

But he was genuinely surprised to see that it wasn't at all a real cat... but a robotic one.  
  
Only now he realized that the room was filled with many different models of the robotic cat neatly put on a glass like shelves when he scanned his surroundings. The room kind of looked like a lab with some tools and equipment scattered on the table at the centre of the room.   
  
"Hyung, what's this--" Daniel asked, and Jisung turned to him and smiled briefly.  
  
"It's your work lab apparently... these are your inventions Daniel." Jisung let out a soft laughter. "You actually made the robotic cat you've been sulking about" he adds, patting the cat's head.  
  
"What--" Daniel's about to asked again when his eyes stopped at a certificate hanging on the wall and some bulletin news framed. He read through every single word.  
  
 **"Kang Daniel has been awarded the invention of the year, for his 'Robotic pet'.** "  
  
**"Because of his love for his child, this year's award winning Inventor, Kang Daniel, has made everyone with allergies to cats and dogs fur, be able to enjoy the warmth of having pets in their homes."**  
  
There were more, but Daniel was too overwhelmed to read everything now that it seems like he's gonna have breakdown any moment. He turns toward Jisung, the older was still playing with the cat. He observed the robot cat, the cat moves so effortlessly that Daniel was almost convinced it was actually a real cat.   
  
"Apparently, Daehwi had allergies to cats and dogs, he got sick one day because of them and that gave you the idea to invent them, these-- AI pets." Jisung explained, he had finished reading all the news cuts thats was on the wall, and he actually already had his proud and teared up moment before Daniel came in the room.  
  
"Woah. This is a lot to take in..." Daniel replied, sitting on the floor next to Jisung. He stares at the robot cat infront of him again. He still couldn't process the thought of him inventing something, something so amazing and meaningful.

  
"So did you find something on the other room?" Jisung's now asking.  
  
"Oh yeah, i found the--" Daniel was about to give Jisung the lab report file when he suddenly hears something.  
  
_**Ding dong**_.  
  
"Uh is that the bell?" Daniel's face turn towards the door behind them.  
  
**_Ding dong_**.  
  
"I think so" Jisung replied, there was a hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Daniel asked, but he was already standing up to walk out of the room and Jisung just followed him from behind.  
  
"I'll just go open it. You should check on Daehwi." Daniel spoke, realizing it was already almost 6p.m. when he glanced at the TV screen and the child could be probably be up by now. Jisung responded with an okay and walk to Daehwi's room.  
  
Daniel opened the front door. He could've checked through the security camera first but he had forgotten that that exist. He was greeted by a tall handsome man and smaller kid with a small face, which was also as handsome as the man smiling infront of him right now.  
  
"Who--" he was about asked when he heard Daehwi suddenly shouts behind him. "Oh, Jinyoung! And Seongwoo-hyung!!" Daehwi was already in his pyjamas, but he has his bag on his shoulder.  
  
_So is this The Jinyoung? And is this his dad? Seongwoo?_  
  
"So what happened? I heard both of you didn't go to work today? I went to your lab but you weren't there. And when I asked Minhyun, he said that Jisung called in sick?" The man, Seongwoo suddenly asked. Daniel gulped his saliva, he doesnt know how to answer the stranger standing all smiley in front of him.  
  
"Uh yeah well, Jisung felt a little under the weather this morning. So we just spent the day home. He's....okay now." Daniel responded after a few seconds had passed, he lets out a nervous laughter.  
  
"Heh. Are you sure it wasn't because you 'celebrated' early last night?" Seongwoo smirks. Daniel didn't understand but both children silmutaneously 'eww'-ed at Seongwoo's question. Daniel just joined the laughter after.   
  
"By the way, where are you going?" He asked Daehwi who was suddenly wearing his shoes.  
  
"To Seongwoo-hyung's house ofcourse?" The kid replied, giving his dad a weird look.  
  
"Did you forget today's anniversary? They are supposed to sleepover at my house this year? Since they were at yours last year...We had a great time last year thanks to you two. So please enjoy yourselves tonight. Don't forget to use protection okay Kang?" Seongwoo adds, which earn another but longer 'eww' from the kids.

_So I guess this is our neighbour and our friends?_  
  
"Hehe ofcourse not, It may have slipped my mind about the sleepover. Im just kind of out of it today... and I will. Thankyou Seongwoo...uh-- hyung." Daniel hesitated whether to call Seongwoo hyung or not but he felt relieved once the man smiled back.  
  
"Okay then, let's go kids, Minhyun-hyung made alot of snacks for you Daehwi---" Seongwoo let the kids walked on first, "here, incase you don't have enough" Seongwoo winked at him, and when he saw what Seongwoo had handed him, he was utterly shocked.  
  
"Take care Hwi, don't trouble others..." he managed to say, "okay dad, love you" Daehwi replied, "and happy anniversary!!!" All of them shouted before the door closes.

_Huh... For starters, that actually felt normal. And ohmygoshmysonsaidloveyoutome!!!_ Daniel freaked out in his mind.  
  


  
  
  
"Was it a guy named Seongwoo?" Jisung asked, he was sitting on the sofa, patiently waiting for Daniel.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Daniel walked to the sofa.  
  
"Daehwi said something about sleeping over at Seongwoo and Minhyun-hyung's house and I may have already packed his bag the other night?" Jisung explained, and Daniel just laughed, "So what's that all about?" Jisung add, he truly doesn't know what's going on and to why his son was so eager to sleepover at his friend's house.  
  
"Its our anniversary apparently? Happy anniversary I guess?" Daniel said, placing the stuff that Seongwoo gave him just now at the coffee table infront of them  
  
"Is that....a box of condoms?!" He shrieked. Jisung was purely shocked seeing it and Daniel was just laughing, finding the situation funny. 

  
After he had done laughing, he looked at Jisung's face briefly, he could see Jisung's face was red. Daniel wanted to tease him, but he decided to let this one go, considering that they have other matters to take care of, now.  
  
"Oh did you see the file? I left it on the floor with the cat" Daniel asked, putting Jisung's attention away from the box on the table.  
  
"Oh yeah, i took it and read it when you were talking with Seongwoo. I scanned the results, we wrote there 'failed' and even gave reasons to why it failed. It was all according the lab report that I was gonna write off." Jisung replied while handing Daniel the lab report.  
  
"Hmm, so it's still written failed? Even after we travelled through time... i thought the future or that time would change, because we succeeded in travelling." Daniel reasons, scanning through the report.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought too. But it hasn't changed one bit. We do need to find the camera though. I dont want to mess up what has been done and achieved until now" Jisung implied, they still need to get the camera so they could go back in time and not meddling in with their future lives.

"I understand." Daniel knows there's alot in the older's mind right now, just like his. They hadnt even gone through the fact that they are married to eachother now, their son and finding out what had actually happened between them.  
  
"Hmm I think i know where to find it..." Daniel suddenly stood up from the sofa, "but we need to find where my lab is first." He continues, "care to join my lab hunt, on our 'anniversary day' Jisung-ssi?" He offered his hand, giggling at his own lame joke.  
  
"Sure Mr. Kang" Jisung replied, taking Daniel's hand.  
  
Daniel thinks, they can figure this out together while tightening his grip to Jisung's hand to lift the latter off to his feet.  
  
"Let's go then" Daniel spoke last, _today had really been an adventure. But a good one at that._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it till the end, thankyou so much for reading! :) if theres something you'd like to add or propose, do comment of find me on twitter! At @alienrice_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever that is actually reading this story,
> 
> First of all, im sorry it ended this way. This really wasn't how it was supposed to end but i thought of writing my last (probably) nielsung fic as something that will comfort me in a way when I read it too. No, i'm not sad, im actually really happy because i had an epiphany that 'heck, they are all grown up now and is probably gonna marry someday, what am i doing with my life' so yeah,,, but I dont think I will write for them anytime soon. I dont know. 
> 
> Im sorry?

* * *

* * *

They took the subway to Daniel's work place. It was just three station away from where they live. Fortunately, they found a stack of letters addressed to some place that wasn't their home, when they opened it, most of it were research reports and was meant for Daniel. So they concluded that the address stated on the envelope was Daniel's work place, and that he must've taken them home with him at some point.  
  
They were quiet on the train there. They dont really look like a married couple, but more like some friends hanging out in the middle of the night. Both of them were sitting next to each other and Jisung was staring blankly at the empty sit infront of him while Daniel was busy talking about how the train looks completely different from when it was before or how he was amazed at how the city had more buildings than he coulde ever remember and how he was so disappointed there was still no flying cars. Most of the time Jisung just nods at Daniel's rambling and he would let out a chuckle sometimes. So many things had been going around Jisung's mind today, he doesn't know why he's not feeling himself or why he feels out of place. Most of his thoughts were on the time travel thing, and then the marriage...and their son. His son. He feels wrong,deep down it felt wrong to him.   
  
  
  
_This is what i wanted right? This was what I've dreamed about 10 years ago._  
.  
.  
_._  
_But... why does it feel out of place?_  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hyung, we're here." Daniel ushered Jisung to get up, "are you feeling okay?" He continued, looking worried after seeing the frown on Jisung's face.  
  
Jisung immediately dismiss it saying he was just tired and still trying to process everything that has been happening today. Daniel responded with soft smile as he drop his right arm to the older's waist, bringing their bodies closer and continue to circle Jisung's waist until they reached Daniel's lab.

* * *

  
  
"Your lab is pretty big. Huh, not bad Daniel" Jisung teases as they arrive to a three storey building that was apparently Daniel's. There were still people inside, they recognized them as people working for Daniel since all of them greeted him respectfully. Daniel's office was on the third floor, and when they got to it, Jisung couldn't help but be amazed at how spacious Daniel's office was.  
  
_He really made it big huh?_  
  
Jisung couldn't ignore the excitement on the younger's face either. Daniel was jumping around the lab pointing at everything that he finds cool. Jisung was happy ofcourse, the love of his life had gotten everything he had dreamt before, but he couldn't shake this ugly feeling that has been deteriorating inside his heart.  
  
_Why do i feel i'm not in my own body--_  
  
"Hyung! Look! I found the camera!" Daniel screamed from the other end of the room. Jisung was in dazed that he didn't realize he had been standing at the same spot for awhile now.  
  
"Oh, where is it?" He asked, walking toward to where Daniel was.  
  
"I found it in this box... but I think...it's broken?" Daniel took out the broken pieces of the camera. Jisung took a look at it and realize that it wasn't broken, it was just not assembled as it was supposed to be.  
  
"It's not broken, I can put these parts together, but it might just need a bit of time." Jisung said as he took the camera pieces onto Daniel's work table. He turned over to see Daniel's face as the latter didn't respond to him. Daniel was staring at the video game place at the other end of the room. There's apparently a new version of the PlaySttion and the newest update of a video game that Daniel used to love to play. Jisung smiled at him fondly, knowing how much Daniel probably wants to play the game, so he decided to let him.  
  
"Daniel?" Daniel was startled and finally look at his way.  
  
"Oh yes hyung, do you need help?"  
  
"Daniel, you can go play if you want to. I can finish this in an hour, you are probably curious about the game right?" Jisung shoots him another smile.  
  
"Um are you sure?" Daniel hesitated, looking a bit guilty.  
  
"Pretty much. You won't be able to focus anyway, so go play!" Jisung commanded, chuckling at how fast Daniel was running to the game place.  
  
"Thankyou hyung! You are the best!" Daniel yelled, and that was the last thing he said before he had gotten immersed into the game.  
  
  
  
_Okay, now.... lets start working._

* * *

  
  
Jisung took almost an hour fixing and assembling the camera parts. When he was done, he tried looking onto the camera lenses, he was glad that it wasn't scratched.  
  
"This should be working---" he stops when he saw the box that the camera was in. He remembered that box because it was his, _this box is not supposed to be here...._  
  
The box that he recognized as his, was the box where he kept the notes he wrote for Daniel, and letters he didn't intend to send, it was ironically Daniel's box because Jisung had labelled "KD's" at the corner of the cover of the box. He was staring at the box for more than a minute now when he realizes that there was actually a piece of brown paper folded with his initials on it. 'YJS'. He probably didn't see it before because of the colour being identical to the box.  
  
His breath suddenly hitched, he felt as though his surrounding suddenly became quiet and his insides churned when he unfolded the paper. There were writings. His writing. He recognize it as his own.

_Niellie,_  
  
_I know i've been missing for almost ten years now. I know i should've not done that to you. But I can't help it Niel. I can't tore down these feelings for you when I build it strong and high, and even then, no matter how I much I dont want to admit, you actually helped me build it. Though, I'm not blaming you for what has been done. I'm not blaming you for me living life of a cowardice, blighted by regrets. I'm really not. I'm happy that you have found your calling, your muse and your everything. Where as I, still searching, still looking onto something to which I have no name of or whether knowing what it is. This camera was the last project we made before I ran right? I'm giving them back to you now. I had a lot of fun with it, spent a whole lot of time forgetting you, and It made me felt joy for awhile until I realize I can't run away from you forever. I needed something else to hold on to because, you were my air when i wanted to breathe, you were the arms that I badly want to fall into and you were the reason i could force a smile on my face when all I could think of each day was the labyrinth I was dying to get out of. But I forgot, that you were hers too. So I ran._  
  
  
_I'm happy you are living life well Kang Daniel. Happy Anniversary, send my regards to your wife. Stop searching after me, I'm not in this time, anymore.This is it. Godspeed, to me, to you._  
  
  
_Your hyung,_  
_Jisungie. Augus 7th, 2029._

Jisung didn't know when his tears started falling but realize it when it falls down on the letter. Droplets of his tears pool on the surface of the letter. The letter he wrote.  
  
_Ah. I remember now_.

Jisung almost chuckled as he place the letter back on the box, took the camera and place it on the shelf with the lens facing him. He sets the timer, and took one last look at Daniel, who was busy shouting at the game he was playing.  
  
_5_  
  
_Thankyou_  
  
_4_  
  
_For showing me_  
  
_3_

 _How it felt to be loved_  
  
_2_

 _Even if it was just for a few hours_  
  
_1_  
  
_..........._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hyung, Jisung-hyung!" He hears his name being called. "Are you awake?" The voice seems familiar.  
  
_Daniel_.  
  
"Uh-h where am I?" He groaned, finally seeing bit of light as he opened his eyes.  
  
"The hospital. You don't remember?" Daniel asked, he could sense a hint of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Why am I at the hospital? Uh-um what year is it? As soon as Jisung asked the question, he could see a puzzled face forming on Daniel's face.  
  
"It's still 2019? Why are you asking me that? Although,you have been sleeping for almost a day hyung."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Uh well after we took the picture, I mean from this camera," Daniel held up the camera that was on the bedside table, "you froze... and when I called your name, you suddenly fainted."  
  
_Huh. Either the camera worked or my subconcious mind telling me to stop running away from my feelings_  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
"Ah. Yes..."  
  
"I need to go and get my girlfriend from her part time job now..."

 _Ah yes, Daniel had a girlfriend_.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He continued asking.

_I'm not._

"I'm okay Daniel. You should go. Don't make her wait." Daniel just stared back at Jisung, as if he's confirming whether Jisung was really okay or not 

"Okay I'm calling Jihoon back in here. He went to get something to eat just now but he will be able to keep you company until you get discharge." Daniel finally responded, he took his bag, and hastily walk towards the door.  
  
"You dont have--- to..." his voice got small when he realizes Daniel wasn't in the same room as him anymore.  
  
Jisung took the camera that Daniel had left on the table. He wanted to see the pictures that were taken. There were only three, and the last one made his mind fuzzy and he felt like throwing up.  
  
It was him. The picture he took on the year 2029, in Daniel's lab. And he was smiling.

  
That's when it all clicked to him.

  
That, all of that had happened, or will happen in the future was all he had hope would happen. The reason he chose to make the time machine was not because he knew it would fail, but because he knew it wont. He wanted to bring Daniel to his future that he had build himself. Being married and having a kid with Daniel was his dreams being achieved. But his future self, reminds him that it won't, that he will only feel out of place and empty even after achieving it, because no matter how much Jisung tries to change the future, he will only regret it, as it won't make Daniel or his happiness fulfilled.  
  
Jisung lets out a chuckle. Another chuckle. And then another one. He finally lets out a loud laughter that almost made his stomach hurt. He glance at the opened window.  
  
"The weather's nice."  
  
That was Jisung's last words before he took a picture of himself with the camera on his hold.  
  
And he do what he does best.

  
  
Running away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who didnt understand and need clarifications, this is all i can give you:  
> -the time machine only work for jisung because he was the only that wanted to time travel. And the machine will only work to those who actually wanted it.  
> -daniel p.o.v on chapter 1, to explain, well... it was just all how Jisung wanted Daniel to actually feel. Lets just say he has the upperhand on how daniel felt and think that time.  
> \- and that jisung future self, had sent future daniel a present (the camera) which was actually, a warning?a hint? To Jisung that,,, daniel was never meant for him.
> 
> I didnt really think every little detail through because there was a whole other chapter that i wrote for this, but i'll keep them for myself now. 
> 
> Thankyou for reading this!!!❤


End file.
